zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Shad
Shad is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He is a scholarly, formal associate of Telma and a member of the Resistance. Shad is an intellectual who studies his father's research. Despite the official strategy guide saying that Shad is 18 to 20 years old, the trading cards say he is the same age as Link, which is 17. Biography Shad's father was a scientist who studied the Oocca, the ancient sky people. Shad, in his profession, continued his deceased father's studies. On the side, Shad became a member of the Resistance, an underground resistance faction loyal to the Royal Family of Hyrule. During the quest involving the last Mirror shard, Shad becomes a vital part of Link's quest. After Link has returned with the Ancient Sky Book from the Hidden Village, Shad reads the book and chants a spell of the ancient Sky Beings. It appears to have no effect whatsoever, and Shad is distraught. However, it accidentally restores the power to the Dominion Rod, which Link uses to find Sky Writing across Hyrule. With the Ancient Sky Book restored, Shad is able to complete the spell and restore access to the broken Sky Cannon. However, Link must then warp the Sky Cannon to the cannon operator Fyer, who repairs it, allowing access to the City in the Sky. The game does not allow Link to warp the Sky Cannon while Shad is present, so Shad must be asked to leave. This is painful for him, as his entire life's research has been dedicated to studying the Sky Beings and the Oocca. However, he later thanks Link for his assistance, saying that he never would have made it as far as he has without him. Later on, when a large amount of enemies are about to attack Link in Hyrule Castle, Shad and the rest of the the Resistance (apart from Telma) save Link's life. Shad is the only member of the Resistance present who does not specifically do anything to help Link in fighting enemies. Shad, Ashei and Auru are seen exploring the ruins of the Temple of Time during the ending credits. Theory Interestingly, there are many similarities between Shad and Mako, one of Tetra's pirates from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Both wear circular eyeglasses, and keep a small dagger in their books. This may be more than an allusion; Mako is a member of Tetra's pirate crew who are implied to be the descendants of the royal servants. Shad is one of the members of the Resistance, who indirectly serve the Royal Family, and according to the game's official strategy guide, his father worked as a butler in the royal palace. It is plausible that the two could share a common ancestor, or could be the same person in the parallel universes. Also, Mako is a species of salt-water shark, and a "Shad" is a species of fresh-water fish, possibly alluding to their differing moral values. References Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters